


Hot Like Coffee

by Angevon



Category: Persona 4, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with minimal Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angevon/pseuds/Angevon
Summary: It was supposed to be just another day at the office, but then he met a woman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is post-P1 and pre-P4. It resulted from some joke about "what if Dojima's wife Chisato is the Chisato from P1" and then wondering how they met.  
> RIP Yosuke Naito.  
> The ages probably don't match up, but hey, that's why it's fanfiction. Basically I just wanted to write something hot with Dojima, haha.

It was supposed to be just another day at the office for Ryotaro Dojima. 

Supposed to be.

His main job for the morning was just to take a statement from a witness in a purse-snatching. Easy, right? Well, it would be, if the witness wasn't so distracting.

The young woman with magenta streaks in her dark hair had sized him up the moment she'd entered the room. She'd taken the seat before his desk so casually, like she belonged there, and now she was looking at him with an expectant smile. 

She was beautiful, no doubt about it. The thin straps of her teal ruffle dress showed off her bare shoulders. Her shoulder-length hair framed her cheeks in just the right way to draw attention to her soft face. Her dark eyes were playful and intelligent; she knew her effect on him. 

He crossed his legs behind the desk.

"Sooo..." she sang, gazing at him intently. "How does this work? I've never done it before."

"Well," he said, stalling for just a second to get his mind back on track. "There are several ways to give a statement." With a shake of his head, he tore his gaze away to slide a paper across the desk. "You could write it yourself on that. Or you could dictate it to me, and I'll write it for you. Or we could use a tape recorder."

The young woman put a finger to the side of her mouth thoughtfully. Her lips turned up in a foxy smile, and her eyes flickered downward for a moment. "I think I'd prefer the dictation option."

He swallowed. He'd somehow expected that. He took a swig of lukewarm coffee from his mug on the desk to steady his nerves, then pulled the paper back to himself and uncapped a pen. "All right. So, uh, first we'll need your name, a contact number, and an address."

"So forward," she murmured. "I don't even know your name, officer." 

His name was visible on the name badge he was required to wear while in the office, and he knew for a fact that she'd already read it. Still, it was a breach of etiquette that he hadn't introduced himself. He corrected it immediately. "Ryotaro Dojima, ma'am. And your name?" 

"Chisato Kasai," she said, her smile turning coy. "A pleasure. And my number is..." 

She proceeded to tell him, leaning forward in her seat. They got right down to business from there. Her description of the events she'd witnessed was both thorough and systematic; possibly she'd rehearsed it before coming to the station. He asked a few questions regarding the culprit's physical appearance and movements before and after the crime, and she answered them slowly and carefully, taking the time to recall the events as accurately as she could. She was serious about her role as a witness, and he appreciated that. She wasn't wishy-washy, either, like some witnesses he'd dealt with before. She didn't backtrack once.

When her account was finished and he was out of questions for her, he read the statement back to her to verify that she was satisfied with the account. Then he asked her to sign it. 

"Will this help catch the guy?" she asked, looking up at him with a serious expression while she held the pen over the paper. 

"This isn't the first purse-snatching that's happened in the area," he informed her. "We're trying to narrow down the suspect's active range and identify his key features. So, yes, every little bit helps."

"I didn't realize purse-snatching was so violent," she murmured. "That poor old lady."

"If you don't want to be a target, Kasai-san," he said, "the best advice I can give you is not to have a purse. I know that's not very helpful."

She held a black purse in her lap. She glanced down at it briefly. "Not really," she agreed.

"You probably have your whole life in there," he commented. Now that the main event was over, he could be friendly, right?

"Hmhm," she hummed. "Possibly." Her eyes were dancing. Was she smirking at him...? 

...Maybe not that friendly. It was probably time to end this interview. "Well, thank you for coming in." He stood up from his desk and – 

"Shit!" 

– spilled his damned coffee right onto his lap. He kicked back his chair reflexively, but the damage had already been done. He swore a bit more before biting his tongue and reminding himself that a lady was present. He glanced around his desk, but of course he didn't have any napkins or anything around. 

He sighed. He had to look like such a damned rookie right now.

The next course of action wasn't clear to him. He couldn't leave her unattended in his office, but he needed to clean himself up. He finally looked at her to tell her that she could leave since her job was done, but he found her busy rummaging through her purse. 

"Here!" she announced triumphantly, holding up a travel pack of tissues. "I knew I had some with me."

"Err, th-thanks," he said. He held out his hand to accept the package, but she didn't give it to him. Instead, she moved around his desk, and before he realized it, she was wiping down his pants herself with one of the tissues.

"The stain's really setting in," she murmured. She began to rub his inner thigh with vigor. "Who knew the police uniform was so absorbent?"

"Uhh," he replied smartly. 

She moved closer until she was perched precariously on his knee. Then her free hand gripped his shoulder to steady herself. And now the hand with the tissues, oh... "Th-that's not where it spilled," he protested.

"Are you sure?" she purred, pausing for a moment and looking him right in the eyes. "Dojima-san."

"Kasai-san," he breathed, and she stroked him through the material of his suddenly-tight pants.

"Call me Chisato, please." 

"Chisato..." He tried the name out, tasting it, then moved in to taste her lips. They were soft and warm. She made a pleased sound and kissed back, not shy at all, her tongue going straight for his. He felt her shift her weight until she was fully on his lap, straddling him, one hand still teasing the pronounced bulge in his pants and the other squeezing the skin about the nape of his neck.

She broke the kiss to rub her face against his, then pulled away with a frown, rubbing her cheek with the back of her hand. "That stings!"

"S-sorry," he said. "I promise I shaved this morning."

She smiled at him with her eyes half-closed and kissed him again.

He steadied her on his lap with one hand and used the other to pull up her dress. He ran his fingers along the soft skin of her inner thigh. She whispered for him to keep going, so he inched along, trailing his fingers in patterns until he finally reached her underwear. It was ordinary white underwear... seemed like she hadn't planned on this encounter at all. He stroked her through the cloth, much like she was doing to him, and she moaned against his mouth. He smiled with pride—he knew how to please a woman.

He was going to try and prove just that until she suddenly pulled his hand away. "I want it. I want you," she told him.

Here, in the office? He'd never done it here before. The idea made him giddy. He'd be fired if he was caught, oh, but that's what made it so thrilling.

He set her on her feet, then pushed her gently up against his desk. He kissed her neck while he pressed his body against her. She moaned and licked at him. Still kissing her, he touched one of her breasts through the cloth of her dress, and the fingers of his other hand slipped under her underwear to touch her more intimately.

It wasn't until his pants fell down around him that he realized she'd undone his belt. He chuckled against her neck. "You really do want it, huh?"

Her answer was to grab at his cock through his briefs. He felt her try to pull the briefs down, but she was unable to get a hold on the hem since his uniform shirt was in the way, so he pulled them down for her, his breath catching at the relieved pressure as his cock was freed.

"Mmm," she said, looking at it with an appreciative smile. She curled her legs around his waist and tugged on his tie to pull him in close. Yeah, she sure as hell wanted it.

But he danced back almost frantically to pull his wallet out and take the condom packet out from the sleeve where he always kept one. Surprise sex like this didn't happen every day, but it was no reason to get careless.

With that taken care of, he turned to her. She was lying back on the desk now, her legs draped over its edge. He fingered her through her rather damp underwear. "Ready for this?" he whispered.

"Yes, finally," she said, rolling her head back on the desk and laughing lightly. "Get to it!"

He slipped her underwear off. She moved her legs apart, and he pushed his cock in. He grunted, burying himself in her, and she shivered under him. He kept one hand thumbing her clitoris, because he wanted to be sure that she was pleased, too. By her smile, he was doing a good job.

She felt amazing, but maybe having her on the desk had been a bad idea because her body had slipped away from the edge and now with every thrust he banged his thighs against the desk. He growled in frustration but couldn't manage to stop himself to reposition her. He prayed no one down the hall would hear the noise and investigate.

"So wild and rugged," she murmured in response to his growl. She squirmed under him, her heels digging into his back in pleasure.

"Ah, Chisato," he breathed into her ear. "You're... you're beautiful." Her body was so warm, his entire length was inside her now.

She paused in caressing his neck. "H-how beautiful?" she asked in a hungry whisper.

He was going at it almost too strongly to think, but he tried to focus. "More beautiful than the sunset," he managed to gasp out.

"Yes? More, please...!"

He tried to pull her closer to him to thrust himself deeper into her, but a part of him realized that maybe that hadn't been what she'd meant. "Th-than the sunset at the beach..." 

"Yes, yes, and...?" 

"The sunset... r-reflecting on the water..." He swallowed and panted, moving faster within her, and she arched under him with a whimper. He was too close.

"Dojima-san," she breathed.

He swallowed. "You—you're more beautiful than, than thaaaaa—" He moaned as the climax hit him, cutting off anything more he'd wanted to say.

When he came down from the haze of his orgasm, he found her brushing her fingers against the stubble on his chin; apparently she enjoyed the texture because she kept doing it. "You're quite a man, Dojima-san," she murmured. "A sunset. That's a good one."

He pulled away, feeling a bit sheepish but glad on some level that she seemed satisfied. He removed the condom and dropped it in the trash can, hoping the maintenance crew wouldn't discover it later. He wiped his hands with a coffee-stained tissue that he found on the floor. He found the rest of the tissues and used a few more to clean himself with. Then he pulled his briefs back on, followed by his pants and belt. After combing through his hair and readjusting his tie, he was mostly presentable.

When he finally looked at her, he found her sitting on the desk with her back turned towards him. Her dress had been resettled over her, and she was adjusting her appearance in the mirror of a compact she must have kept in her purse.

"Umm, Chisato?" he said quietly. She didn't turn her head, just repositioned her mirror to see his reflection in it. "Would you like to go out to lunch with me?"

"Hmm..." she said, but didn't answer.

"I-I mean," he went on quickly. "I have to stop by my place to get changed. I know I can't go out like this." He scowled down at his pants. The coffee had dried, but the stain couldn't be mistaken for anything else. Of course he'd worn his light gray set today...

"You should keep a spare pair around here." She closed the compact with a snap, and turned her head to look at him with a mischievous smile. "You never know when you might need it." 

Were his ears burning? But it wasn't the sex that had ruined his pants... He couldn't stop himself from smiling back at her anyway.

She hopped off the table and grabbed her purse. "Let's go."

The smile on his face grew into a wide grin. He'd look like an idiot all the way home wearing these dirty pants, but for this woman, it was going to be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't know what he got himself into.

What a gentleman this Dojima was turning out to be. Chisato had been surprised—and secretly elated—when he'd asked her to lunch. After their little romp, she'd expected him to cough, avoid her eyes, and show her firmly out of his office. But apparently he was single. She could hardly believe her luck.

On the way out to lunch, he asked if she had a subway pass. He didn't say it, but she sensed he would pay her fare if she didn't. 

What a gentleman.

She did have a pass, however, so he didn't have to go that far. She didn't want him paying for everything, didn't want to be waited on hand and foot. Brought up bad memories. Maybe she should tell him that. If this became something serious. It was too early to tell.

"You don't have to stand with me," Dojima muttered to her when the subway train was moving. "I know I look like a fool."

She looked up at him, blinking out of her thoughts. The coffee stains on his pants were attracting some attention, despite how he'd tried to angle his body in the corner of the train so it wouldn't be seen by the other passengers. But what did she care? She was still high on endorphins from their love-making not ten minutes ago.

She pressed her body against his, grabbed his ass, and nibbled his ear. He hadn't seemed particularly easy to fluster, but oh, how his face went red. She grinned wickedly. 

"R-really," he stammered. "I'm in uniform!"

"Soon you'll be out of it," she murmured against his neck. He seemed to be rendered speechless, so she added, "You know, when you change your pants."

"Ah," he said. "Yeah."

Chisato smiled again. He was a bit naive, too, huh? Well, he didn't know her very well yet, so he was excused. 

He'd learn though, oh yes.

"Err, this is my stop," he said, shifting his body towards her and the door. Oh, so he didn't live very far from the station. She took his hand and headed off the subway car, then waited for him to take the lead.

There wasn't any conversation while they walked. The man seemed to be lost in thought. She didn't mind. She had that effect on people, and sometimes a silence spoke louder than words. She took the opportunity to survey him once again. He was dark-haired, really nothing out of the ordinary for a Japanese man, though he was taller than average. The stubble along his jaw gave him a rugged look that he wore naturally. He had broad shoulders and was in good shape—she'd felt up his abs earlier. He probably had to remain in decent shape to pass his physicals.

He held her hand loosely while they walked, not pulling or tugging at her, despite his longer strides putting him ahead of her, and she appreciated that. Not possessive, at least not where they were in this relationship so far. Although she used to enjoy turning potential suitors against each other, jealousy was no longer attractive to her.

He slowed and turned into an apartment complex that boasted several stories. They climbed the stairwell to the second floor, and he lived only a few doors down from the landing. He took out his key and unlocked the door, but paused there before opening it, staring down at his key.

Maybe having second thoughts? If it was a bachelor pad, it might not be a pretty sight. "I've probably seen worse," she told him.

"Huh? Oh... Yeah, I was wondering if I'd done the dishes last night." He chuckled, then opened the door and invited her in with a gesture.

The first thing she noticed was the musky fragrance. There was no doubt who lived here. Dojima's scent permeated the place. She inhaled slowly, knowing her nose would get used to it all too soon and she wouldn't be able to enjoy it anymore.

There wasn't much to the place. It was a single man's studio apartment. The entryway also served as the kitchen and led into the living space. It wasn't as messy as she'd expected from his hesitation in letting her in. He had a Western-style bed, which wasn't too unusual for this part of town, and it had been made up, which was a rather nice surprise, and there weren't any discarded clothes lying around. The tea table in front of the bed, however, was cluttered with some opened snack boxes and a couple of empty beer bottles. 

To his credit, he didn't frantically try to clean it all up right in front of her or make any excuses. Instead he scratched the back of his neck and shrugged as if to say, 'It is what it is.' 

He told her she could sit wherever she wanted. She immediately moved to the bed. He turned to the closet and opened it, then sighed and began to remove his tie.

She clicked her tongue at him. He turned his head with a puzzled expression. "If you're gonna take your shirt off," she complained, "at least make a show of it!" 

He stared at her for a moment, and then turned his body to face her while he began to unbutton his dress shirt. 

"Slower, slower!" she said, shaking her head. "Oh, that won't do at all."

"I need to get changed," he muttered sheepishly, "so we can go to lunch."

Silly man. Lunch hadn't been on the menu ever since he'd opened the door and let her in here. 

She bounced up to her feet and snaked around him until she was embracing him from behind. She pushed his hands away and began to unbutton the next button herself. "You're supposed to do it slow, like this," she murmured into his ear while wriggling close against his body. She unbuttoned two more this way until she distracted herself by kissing under his ear. By the time she regained her focus, she didn't care about the shirt anymore.

"Ch-Chisato," he protested when she put her hands down his pants.

"Pants off," she ordered. Then she added, "Shirt too," as an afterthought.

"Thought you wanted it slow," he teased when she huffed at him to hurry up.

"I changed my mind," she said flippantly. "Want you naked. Now."

She tugged off his shirt, almost tearing it in her haste, while he dropped his pants and kicked them off. "Naked, huh?" he panted. "What about you?" Before she answered, he took his socks off, followed by his underwear, and she stopped everything to get a good look.

He was as fit and broad-shouldered as she'd imagined. His chest was a bit hairy, but not too shaggy. A manly sort of hairy. She totally approved.

And as for his lower regions, well, she'd seen it earlier, but she still wanted to lay claim to it. It was nothing he needed to be shy about. He was already half-aroused. In fact, the way she was eyeing it made it grow significantly. 

She stepped forward and wrapped her fingers around his cock, enjoying the way his breath caught in his throat at her touch. She rested her head against his chest and trailed her free hand up the small of his back. He put his arms around her and breathed her name. She kissed his collarbone lightly and began to stroke his cock with a slowness designed just to tease him.

She was debating on whether she would go down on him or not—who needed lunch when she could eat his essence?—when he bucked forward and then pushed her onto the bed. She landed on her back.

Another round of sex was on the menu too, sure. She licked her lips in anticipation while he stood over her, one hand on his cock. But instead of roughly topping her like she'd expected, he crawled onto the bed until he was by her side. Then he kissed her there. 

Kissing was great, but it wasn't what she wanted—oh. While kissing, Dojima's hands had made their way under her dress and were pulling down her underwear. Moments later his rough fingers were exploring the region between her legs. 

"Is this good?" he asked, his warm breath hitting her neck.

"Mmm," she said. "A little to the—Y-yeah, perfect. Keep doing that!" It was all any woman needed, really, a steady rhythm that wouldn't stop until she wanted it to.

She worked him, too, both hands stroking his cock up and down. He moaned most deliciously at her ministrations, and she hunched her shoulders while he dug a little deeper into her. She draped her leg over his body and pressed closer, breathing heavier.

"D-don't stop," she told him, an automatic response due to the pleasure welling up within her. 

"I won't," he promised. He'd been kissing her neck, but he drew back now, lusty eyes watching her face as she let out a helpless whimper. He wanted to watch her get there...? She bit her lip and shifted her body even closer to him, urged him again to keep going, faster, and then... she closed her legs over his hand as if to keep him there while the pleasure shuddered through her.

With a sigh, she let him go and then went back to work on his cock. It was her turn to see him climax and she was looking forward to it. His face was already so endearingly flushed. Thankfully his erection hadn't flagged despite her momentary negligence of it, and by now it was dripping wet. She handled him rather roughly now, just wanting him to get there. 

"Soon," he warned in a strangled whine, and she palmed his head with one hand and tickled his balls with the other until he gave it up with a heavy sigh. Two successive jets of cum filled her hand until it overflowed, spilling down onto the sheets. She dipped a finger from her clean hand and tasted it. It wasn't particularly good or bad, but that could be remedied in the future. On impulse, she stuck the cum-covered finger into his mouth, and he sucked it clean. What a surprise! She covered her finger in more cum and did it again, and again he licked it off with apparent relish. He smiled around her finger still in his mouth, so very pleased with himself that she ended up blushing in response.

She wiped her hands on the sheets and then put her hands on his body, stroking his side and chest with slow motions. Such a virile and yet gentle man... she wondered vaguely why he was single. 

His soft, gray eyes regarded her with nothing but fondness. "There's a river in my hometown," he said, breaking the silence. 

"A river...?" she repeated.

"It's called the Samegawa," he said. He brushed some of her hair away from her cheek. "It twists through the town, right down the center. You remind me of it."

"Yeah?" 

"Because..." he said. "Because it's strong... and beautiful." 

He closed the few inches between them to kiss her, long and lingering, and she could feel how personal that comparison was to him. Heck, she could see the blush on his cheeks. 

She kissed him again.

They remained together like that until a phone rang. It wasn't hers; she'd set it to silent ever since this morning, and although she'd heard it buzzing earlier, she'd simply ignored it.

"Shit, that's my boss," he said, pulling away from her suddenly. "Dammit, I'm supposed to be on break!" He reached across the gap and grabbed his phone from the nearby tea table.

"Do you usually take your lunches in the office?" she asked.

His face twisted in a guilty admission.

She nodded. "Yeah, they're used to having you around. Wondering where you are, heh heh."

"They'll just have to get used to it," he said, looking at her with a mix of pride and hope. Then he scowled. "Ah, but I'd better answer it, sorry..." He got up from the bed and moved into the entryway to take the call. 

She idly played with the folds in the sheets on the bed while waiting for him to return. There were a lot of thoughts trying to get her attention—responsibilities she'd skipped out on today to be here with this man—but she ignored them. Sometimes you just had to trust your instincts, and that's what had led her here. She had no regrets so far.

Fortunately the call wasn't long. Unfortunately, by the scowl on Dojima's face, the news wasn't good. He sighed heavily and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, Chisato, I'm sorry, but I have to get back to the office. So much for our lunch date."

"Are you going to have anything to eat?" she asked.

"I've got a bento in the fridge at the office. But, umm..." He paused, looking at her and shuffling uncertainly from foot to foot. "I don't get off until well past five, probably closer to six, and if something comes up, could be even later. Umm... You're welcome to stay here as long as you like, anyway. If you're hungry, you're free to eat anything I have."

"Hmm," she replied.

"Just... please lock up when you leave." He paused. "Do you think... we could try for that lunch tomorrow?"

"We'll see," she said. It was a 'yes,' but she wanted to see his response. He bit the inside of his mouth and looked at the floor, but he didn't press it. Then he went to his closet and finally picked out a fresh pair of pants and began to get changed. He was aware that she watched, but he didn't make a show of it or anything. He was all seriousness now.

"Chisato, I don't think I've ever met a woman like you," he said while he was adjusting his tie. "Err, that is a compliment," he added, turning his head and smiling faintly.

"Of course you haven't," she told him without humility. She was once the Harem Queen, after all. He'd just barely met her. He had no idea. 

Now that he was all dressed and ready to go back to work, he lingered by the entryway, obviously hesitant to leave her. She waved at him to go. He didn't say goodbye or that he'd see her later, just gave her one last yearning look before heading out.

After he closed the door, she realized why he might be single. He was a policeman, the sort of occupation that came before relationships. It wasn't fair, but that's just how the world was. It made him an easy guy to fall for, but not necessarily stay with. She understood the type—in fact, that's how she saw herself. Almost all of her own relationships had been fleeting, but that was mostly her own fault...

Maybe it didn't always have to be that way, she thought, rolling over on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Dojima didn't have much time to lament the fact that he hadn't remembered to give Chisato his phone number, or even officially get hers. Sure, he could get it from the witness report, but that was against policy and he wouldn't risk it. He also hadn't told her when or where they'd meet up for lunch tomorrow, assuming she still wanted to.

The moment he'd returned to the office, he'd been thrown into an interview room because one of his fellow officers had brought in a suspect for questioning. It was exciting—this particular guy had been wanted for weeks for the armed robbery of a convenience store in the upper city. Dojima wasn't taking part in the questioning himself, but his supervisor wanted him there to watch and learn from the sergeant who was in charge, an experienced man who was considered the station's expert. Although Dojima wasn't the station's rookie, he still had a lot to learn before he could make detective, and every little bit helped, so after the questioning was over, he spoke with the sergeant to ask all the questions he had on the how and why of some of the man's interrogation tactics. 

After that was over, it was already dark out, but Dojima couldn't go home because he hadn't finished processing Chisato's witness report. He needed to scan it in and make a few copies and file it away and...

He sighed to himself while he got to work. It was hard to believe what had happened right here in his office just this morning, but the coffee stain across his legal pad on the desk was proof enough. That coffee had spilled everywhere... Maybe he ought to invest in a thermos. 

Right here against the desk. His knees were still bruised from where he'd banged into it. Unconsciously, a smile came to his face. What a woman she had been.

Would he see her again? He sighed again, doubting it. He just wasn't that lucky when it came to romance. It was almost a running joke around the office that he was going to be a bachelor for life. He'd been set up by some of the guys before, but blind dates never worked out. Outside of his job, he wasn't that great a conversationalist, and pop culture bored him. He wasn't that old, but telling himself that he just hadn't found the right woman yet was not as comforting as it used to be.

So, after saying goodnight to the few of his fellows still at the office that evening, he headed to the subway with trepidation, knowing he'd be returning to a lonely apartment. He remembered only a block away from home that he was out of beer to drown his sorrows in, but he was already far from the nearest convenience store. Now he just kind of wanted to crash in bed and let tomorrow come already. 

It was with great surprise, then, that he opened the door to find Chisato standing by the stove in the entryway, reading a book while she watched over something cooking.

"Don't mind me," she said cheerfully. "I'm just trying out the domestic thing."

"Chisato..." 

"Really, it's just fried rice!"

She was emanating confidence, and in that moment, seeing that playful smile on her face while she watched for his reaction, he wanted her to belong here. In one swift movement, he put his arms around her, picked her up, and kissed her.

She laughed at him, and he kissed her cheek, down her neck, across her bare shoulder.

And then his stomach growled. He paused. "S-sorry... I'm starving, and it smells wonderful."

"You never had that bento, did you?"

"No," he admitted, marveling silently at her insight.

Her lips turned down, then she ushered him towards the tea table—it hadn't been cleaned off completely, but all the snack boxes had been stacked together and the beer bottles were gone—and served up the meal. 

It might have been the best fried rice he'd ever had. He didn't know—he hardly tasted it, partly because he wolfed it down in his hunger, and partly because he was too busy staring at the woman sitting across from him, who was watching him in turn, her chin resting on her palm. She'd admitted that she'd eaten one of his bento earlier, which was why she wasn't eating with him now. 

He should try to talk to her, but he was at a loss as to where to start. He hadn't learned anything from any of those stupid blind dates, had he? Well, the food was always a good start... Or was that as bad as talking about the weather? But then she'd cooked it, so...

He frowned to himself, wondering why she had stayed here all this time. "What did you do today?" he finally asked.

"I spent all day trying to learn everything I could about you, Ryotaro Dojima." She waved a hand. "By that I mean, I looked through all your drawers. I know you're from Inaba, wherever that is, and you have an older sister and a younger brother. You're studying for some sort of police exam. You were born in 1969, which makes you a bit older than me, but I don't mind. You don't wear shorts, ever. You don't even have a pair of swim trunks. You also ought to keep your money somewhere else. The underwear drawer is the first place robbers check. You should know that, officer!"

He kept his face as expressionless as he could while she rattled off that unexpected list, but of all the responses going through his head, he settled on, "I don't have a younger brother."

She blinked in surprise, her long lashes fluttering with the action. "Huh. But the sister is correct? Because I found some wedding photos. She was the bride."

"You were rather thorough, weren't you?" he said, somewhat troubled by her dedication. Those pictures were kept in a notebook buried under several other notebooks in a box in the closet.

"Of course. I never do anything half-measured." She was smiling slyly at him. "Do you know anything about me?" 

He shrugged his shoulders. "What I know about you can fit on a sticky note." 

She seemed amused by that, although he was only being honest. And her eyes were watching his shoulders intently for some reason. He rolled them again for her benefit. 

"Are you done with that?" she asked. She hadn't moved her gaze from his shoulders, so it took him a moment to realize she'd meant the food. He looked down at his bowl. He had finished most of the rice and was now mostly playing with a few grains at the bottom while he tried to figure out how to ask her more about herself in a non-interrogative way. He couldn't treat her like the suspect earlier, after all.

She stood up, presumably to take the bowl away, but before he knew it, she was pulling him up from the floor and pushing him into a sitting position on the edge of his bed, kissing him furiously and pulling off his tie.

"I waited all day for you," she breathed between passionate kisses.

"Sorry I made you wait so long," he murmured. He pulled the straps to her ruffle dress down over her shoulders while running his fingers over her soft skin. 

"Mmm, just heightens the desire," she replied. She shrugged the dress off, allowing it to fall to the floor. "Help me unbutton your damned shirt."

He didn't because he was now focused on getting her bra off. Lucky for him, it was the kind that unhooked in the front, so he didn't have to blindly struggle with it. He'd undone the clasp when she suddenly pushed his head down until he was bent forward and looking straight at her underwear. 

"Take them off," she told him. "With your teeth!"

He tried to look up at her, but her hand was firmly keeping his head in place at her nether regions. A whiff of her feminine scent came to him, and he nosed closer and began mouthing her through the cotton.

"That's not what I—" Her complaint was cut off by his tongue exploring her further. "S-silly...!" 

She sounded like she might be blushing. She definitely didn't push him away, so he kept at it, enjoying the faintly earthy taste soaking through the thin cloth as he investigated this new territory.

She stopped him eventually, pulling his head up and brushing her lips against his. "Take your shirt off, please," she murmured against his cheek. 

He stared at her—she was now wearing a mask that covered the upper half of her face!

He smiled in faint puzzlement, then finished off the last few buttons and took the shirt off, exposing his chest with a flourish. She murmured and ran her fingers through his chest hair, trailed them down to his waistband where she undid his belt. He pushed up from the bed just enough to slip his pants off, and a scant moment later she was pushing him until he was flat on his back. She shoved her underwear into his mouth—when had she taken it off?—and then pulled his cock out of his briefs. She ran her fingers up the shaft almost lovingly, making him moan through the cloth in his mouth. She reached behind her and grabbed a condom from atop the table—had it been there earlier? Dojima couldn't remember—and put it on for him, teasing him all the while with light touches. 

She joined him on the bed and then moved onto him, straddling him with her knees on either side of his waist. She lifted her body up, took his cock in hand and slid the tip into her body. His breath caught reflexively, forcing him to breathe her scent through the underwear in his mouth. He emitted another muffled moan as she lowered her body on him and began to experiment with different angles and positions until she found the one that she enjoyed the most. She leaned forward until they were chest to chest and wrapped one of her her arms under his shoulder to keep her body intimately close to his. 

She kissed him while grinding her hips against him in a slow but pleasure-building rhythm. Her breasts rubbed against his chest, and she licked at his face while moaning against it. He caressed her ass, and one of her hands found one of his and guided it between her legs, showing him by feel what she wanted. She smiled at him, her mouth the only part of her face he could see behind the mask.

"Feels good, huh?" she observed. She laughed, possibly at the understatement of her comment, and her warm breath played across his face. 

He worked his tongue, finally managing to spit the underwear out. "K-keep moving," he begged. 

Her eyes widened at his tone, followed by her smile. With a nod, she increased her rhythm, watching his face closely as she worked. 

"You're mine," she whispered, and it was just a simple thing, but it reduced him to urgent whimpers. She kissed him lightly, and then pressed her knees inward to make her body press down on him. Her back arched and a moan escaped her. Seeing the pleasure course through her and feeling her so suddenly tight around him made his eyes unable to focus and then he couldn't hold it in any longer.

Some time later, she was resting on top of him, catching her breath while he caught his own. He wiped his forehead and his wrist came back wet with perspiration. He patted her head and stroked her hair from top to back, his fingers lingering and drumming playfully at the small of her back. "Chisato," he breathed in a dry voice.

She sighed and rolled off of him, but kept her hands hooked around his arm. She hugged it close, then repositioned it so that she could suck on his fingertips.

With his free hand, he pulled off her mask and laid it to the side. "Where'd you get the mask?"

For the first time since he'd known her, she hesitated. "It's part of my dirty past. I... always keep it with me. As a reminder."

"I don't have the cleanest past either," he admitted.

"...Mine's probably dirtier."

He pulled her close since she sounded like she wanted comfort. "I don't care where you've been," he told her. "What matters is where you are right now, and where you're going." He nosed her neck for a moment, trying not to irritate her soft skin with his stubble. "Though you can tell me if you want."

She relaxed in his embrace. "Maybe another day."

"Are you going to stay the night?"

"Hmhmhm," she murmured. "Well, I don't have any fresh clothes to wear—and I know you don't have any spare womens' clothing around here—I checked—so I'll have to head home eventually."

"I want this to be your home," Dojima said impulsively. He was embarrassed after saying it since he hardly knew her, but it was true. 

"Oh?" she said. She toyed with the hair on his chest. "Well... What time do you take your lunch tomorrow?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is a fluffy epilogue, and that'll be it for this!


	4. Chapter 4

"A homicide dick, huh...?"

Dojima nodded and leaned back in the comfortable leather-backed chair. He and Chisato were at a cafe not too far from the police station, attempting to get to know each other outside of the bedroom. "It's always been my dream. Not necessarily homicide, but a violent crimes investigator, yeah. I know it sounds cheesy, but I want to protect people."

"You wanna catch the bad guys," Chisato said, nodding. "You seem the dogged type. I can see you doing that."

"That's part of it," he said, "but it's more that I want to help victims and their families find closure. I can't bring back the dead, but I can at least help the survivors move on in some small way. It's an important job, and not everyone can stomach it. But someone's got to do it. I'd like to be that someone."

"You're not far away from it. Just one promotion away, right?"

"That's right, but..." He hesitated, then plunged ahead. "I plan to get a transfer back to my hometown at the same time. So I'll be moving soon."

Chisato's lips pursed together. "Are you trying to say that we shouldn't date?"

He shook his head. "I just want you to know what you're getting into."

"Maybe you can give me a tour of your hometown, hmm?" she suggested. "I want to see that river, and it'll give me a feel for the town. I don't have anything keeping me here, honestly."

"That's not all," he continued. "My job... it'll be dangerous. My life will be on the line, and I'm sure to make enemies. It's hard enough being a cop, but being a detective is a whole different ball park." 

"Honey, nothing can scare me." She set her hand on her hip even as she was sitting in the chair and eyed him critically. "And please don't think I'm being naive. I know what I'm in for. I can handle almost anything. You'll need a strong woman to back you up. I'm a good choice." 

The confidence radiating from her calmed him. They could try it, at least. They'd know soon enough if it wasn't going to work out. "What about you?" he asked suddenly. "What are your dreams?"

"My dreams?" she repeated. She hesitated, and her eyes seemed far away. "I used to live in a dream. It took quite a bit of effort to wake me up from it." Her mouth twisted humorlessly. "I tend to live in the moment, so I don't know what's in my future. All I know is it's sure to be fun... don't you think?"

The smile of hers turned dazzling all of a sudden, and despite how calculated he knew it was, Dojima found himself smiling warmly back. That her 'fun' included him was an unmistakable promise.

* * *

Dojima was at his desk in the office when he overheard his very loud coworkers down the hall. It was quiet in the office, so their voices carried.

"Is Dojima-san ever going to eat that bento? It's been in the fridge for a week now."

"Didn't you know? He's been going out to lunch with a lady friend ever since last Tuesday."

"Wait, Dojima-san has a girlfriend? What's her name? How did they meet?"

"He hasn't told anyone about her—you know how he is—but he meets her right outside the office at lunchtime."

"Is it serious?"

Dojima rubbed the back of his neck, then casually stood up and stretched. A few seconds later, he walked out into the front office and joined his two coworkers. Smiling in amusement, he told them, "It's serious."

"D-Dojima-san!" the younger of the two yelped. "S-sorry!"

He shrugged his shoulders to mean there was no harm done. "Would you like to meet her? It's about that time."

"Seriously!?"

"Why not?" he replied. "Come along."

It was just in time, actually. Chisato, wearing a dark red dress and stylish matching heels, was walking up to their designated meeting place by the third bush in front of the police department's main entrance. He intercepted her and gave her a kiss in greeting.

"Mmm, honey," she murmured. "We have an audience."

"Yeah, these are my coworkers," Dojima said, nodding towards them. "They wanted to meet you."

"How do you do," she said with a small curtsy. 

"Guys," Dojima said, "this is my wife, Chisato."

Chisato laughed softly at their stunned reaction, and Dojima might never have loved her more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah they got married in like a week, haha
> 
> it seemed appropriate


End file.
